


After The Mission

by Private95



Series: Overwatch One-Shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Idea: this small piece is loosely based on papabay‘s amazing art.





	

_**Idea:** this small piece is loosely based on [papabay](http://papabay.tumblr.com/)‘s amazing [art](http://papabay.tumblr.com/post/148001153172/birb-mum-is-best-mum)._

* * *

 

Fareeha was about to fall asleep as she stood on board of Overwatch’s transport, ready to return to Gibraltar’s base from Ilios. She was full in her Raptora suit, tired, wounded (nothing serious, though), hungry and falling asleep under the monotonous tone of Jack’s voice.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking down at Hana, who stood before her, looking up at her. The girl looked just as tired and mostly dirty from the oil of her MEKA suit. But she still was smiling up at Fareeha and she couldn’t help but return the smile, no matter how tired she was.

“Have you seen me taking down those three Talon’s MEKAs?” Hana asked with a pleased grin, still leaning into Fareeha, looking up at her.

“Yeah.” Fareeha breathed out, bringing her hand (that she wasn’t feeling at that point from fatigue) up and ruffling Hana’s hair, making her giggle and lean into the touch. “Good job, soldier.”

Hana leaned fully now into Fareeha’s chest plate, sighing heavily. “Will you carry me to bed when we get back home?” She mumbled through a big yawn.

“Sure.” Fareeha yawned herself. “Just let me take my suit off first.”

“K.”

Unsurprisingly, Angela (who stayed at the base for that mission) found the two snoozing away in hers and Fareeha’s bed.


End file.
